


Angst with the Alphas

by Deliciousdame



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliciousdame/pseuds/Deliciousdame
Summary: Both alpha turtles want you, but you can only love one. Who's it gonna be? The red brute or the fearless leader?





	Angst with the Alphas

Tension was thick in the lair, hot smoldering tension and it was about to come to a head. The aftermath was inevitable and it would change your life forever.

It started several weeks ago on a regular night down in the lair, it was Mikey’s turn to pick the game for the week and his little over achieving ass picked twister. The youngest was the most flexible of the four brothers which made him usually the winner of this particular game. But you had been doing yoga, stretching yourself to your limits because you knew the prankster would pick this game and you were going to win tonight. Boy,xser were you wrong.

Donnie laid down the custom made matte he had devised so four giant mutant turtles could play without tearing it up with their immense weights. It had taken him a few tries but this one had held up to the task pretty well. The genius admired the thing each time he set it up mentally giving himself a high five. He had modified it of course; no longer the original colors but gave the dots their mask colors and updated the spinner with their faces for the prompts. What a clever turtle he was.

Mikey hopped around on the other side of the matte stretching and smiling like he had already won puckering his lips in playful kisses. That sweet muscle bound terrapin was in for a surprise. By the time Donnie had set everything up, Splinter had set himself down in his chair taking the spinner in hand. He was always the designated spinner because his body could no longer bend in the ways that was required to play the silly game.

Your enthusiasm matched the orange banded turtle and you copied him stretching your muscles loosening them up. You bent over touching your toes getting your head as far through your legs as possible before toppling over when you saw the familiar feet of Leonardo and Raphael. They were so close you could feel their combined heat through your leggings. You swallowed the sudden lump in your throat and slowly stood back up turning to face the two towering alphas.

You could see both their eyes trail over you, lingering longer than usual. It was making your feel a little light headed, and you could feel the blood rush to several specific places in your body. Damn it, why did you have to feel this way. The game momentarily forgotten you set your hands on your hips trying not to look intimidated but you knew you were failing miserably.

When it came to Leo and Raph you always seemed torn between the two. Despite all four of the brothers being ridiculously attractive you found yourself drawn to the two big alphas. Strong, alluring and dominate you felt like snack to the two large males, and you just couldn’t help yourself when it came to them. Like a moth to the flame you were doomed to burn and there was nothing you could do to stop it.

“You look a little more loose than usual, think you’re gonna beat knucklehead at twister today?” Raphael chuckled pushing a stray strand of hair from your face and behind your ear with deliberate care.

The unexpected touch of his green knuckle sent goose bumps rushing across your skin. You tried desperately not to let him see how his touch affected you. That would mean you might need to come to terms with your feelings for them and choose if something came of it.

Out of the corner of your eye you saw Leo eye the red brute as if disapproving of the small contact he just had with you. Could it be, was there a hint of jealously in those blue pools?

As if taking his cue from Raphael, Leonardo moved a bit in from of his muscle-bound brother and placed one hand on your shoulder and the other on your hip. With little effort on his part the leader in blue spun you around facing the matte once more and leaned down his mouth ghosting over your ear.

“You’ll have to get past me if you wanna win this game.”

Leo’s voice was usually calm, collected like a steady river, but today something was different. There was a dark tone to it, like it came from deep within his diaphragm vibrating up his chest promising something sinful in its wake. You even felt his large hand on your hip squeeze gently and the combination of both left you pressing your knees together trying to tame the fire that had suddenly ignited.

Both of them were playing at something, teasing, testing, whatever it was it was working, and you had to get your body uncontrol or this was going to be a very short game of twister for you. The way they were acting made the hair on the back of your neck stand on end. Something had shifted in your relationship unexpectedly and you were trying to figure out if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Being in close quarters with the two eldest turtles was going to be difficult enough but being pressed up against them flesh to flesh was going to be delicious torture.

Shortly after Splinter had announced the start of the game you found yourself in the middle of the four turtles, bent over, practically under Raphael straining to keep your left hand on a purple dot and your right foot on an orange. This larger matte was not helpful for your human form. Your face was inches from Raphael’s groin and the heady scent he was giving off was driving you up the wall. It made the fire slowly growing at the apex of your thighs burn hotter, you could actually feel the moister start to pool on the soft fabric of your underwear.

“Left hand on Leo.” The amused voice of splinter came over head giving the next move and you groaned. Blue was on the other side of the matte which meant you needed to be in a more compromising position then you already were.

As Donnie tried to move his long arms to the next dot they got caught up under Mikey and the genius tumbled to the matte with a defeated growl.

“Sorry Donnie, maybe next time.” Mikey chuckled moving next easing his way around Raphael’s shell placing his left hand on an open blue dot.

Next you moved, inching under Raphael a little more, stretching your arm out getting your finger tips to the blue dot and grinned, you did it. The large body above you started to move and you turned your head watching the corded muscles running up his side flex smoothly under his green skin. You even heard him made a guttural sound in his chest stretching his large body as far as it would go just to reach his intended target.

With a sigh of relief, the large brute settled and then you felt another weight shift and slid effortlessly over the back of you. The breath in your lungs caught feeling the plastron belonging to Leonardo glide over the thin fabric of your shirt and the scent of him invade your senses. He was nearly on top of you and you could feel the heat radiating off of him.

“Excuse me.” He whispered pressing down a little more than he needed too making you grunt trying to support both your weights.

They were both so close, both their scents engulfing you, the heat making you quake, you didn’t know how more you could take, you were positively soaking now. Suddenly the atmosphere changed and you could hear Leo scent the air followed by Raph and the sound that came from them both was unexpected and rough sending a jolt of energy straight through you. Could they tell how unbelievably turned on you were by just your scent? They were animals in every sense of the word, so it was more than possible.

When you noticed their breathing pick up and their hips shift, it confirmed your suspicion; the strong scent of your arousal was affecting them. Shit.

“Is anything the matter?” Raphael growled through clenched teeth in almost a whisper, his arms beginning to tremble from exertion and from his growing need.

Jesus Christ was it getting hot in here? Because you were hot and were starting to sweat. When the next color was called out you found yourself slipping. You tried to adjust your palms but it was too late and fell flat on your face. As you came forward you knocked both Raph and Leo’s hands free making their combined weight collapse on you making the already awkward situation worse.

When the three of you fell to the matte Michelangelo flipped to his feet hands high in the air in triumph, “Winner and still champ of twister..MIKEY!!!”

With a muffled cry you batted at Raphael’s large shell which was currently crushing your head. Now aware of your need for air the red brute rolled to his side giving you your freedom and much needed oxygen. Leo on the other hand wasn’t too keen on releasing you from beneath his weight.

Most of your body was trapped under the leader and you tossed your head to face him snapping your teeth in playful warning.

Leo laughed with a rich throaty sound remaining immobile. “What can I say, I like you under me.”

Ignoring his cocky attitude you very carefully pulled yourself free and stood giving the leader in blue a smack, “If I didn’t need to pee I’d kick your shell!” Moving quicker than you planned to you made a bee line for the bathroom locking yourself inside quickly. When you reached the mirror you could see your cheeks flush and could feel the heat that didn’t help the pink color of your flesh. Cold water cascaded over your face soothing the redness bringing your rising temp to a halt. Did that just happen? What the fuck was that?

Giving yourself a few minutes to get your wits back about you, you reached for the handle and pulled it open but found the opening blocked. Devilish ocean blue eyes stared down at you and without warning a mountain of muscle hit you scooping you up and pressing you to the wall.

“L-Leo, what are you doing?” you stammered as his beak found your throat attaching it immediately, kissing and nipping at your skin. You were about to protest when his hot tongue snaked out swiping at your flesh tasting, growling into the hollow of your neck as he did.

“I love you.” Leo’s voice was shaking with uncertainty. “I have for quite a while. I just didn’t know how to tell you and from what I smelt today you want the same thing. I want you to be mine.” Not waiting for an answer his lips slanted over yours claiming yours in a ravenous kiss. His hands hoisted your legs around his hips and ground himself into your spread legs letting you feel the hard length confined inside his pants.

Lost in his over whelming passion you opened your mouth when his tongue demanded entrance. Leonardo tasted divine like mint tea and sandalwood and you couldn’t seem to get a full breath into your lungs. Leo was all consuming, taking what he pleased and you were on the menu. But his possessiveness was making you feel too overwhelmed like you couldn’t breathe. With all your strength you pushed at his plastron disengaging the kiss.

Confused he stared at you his breathing uneven and his lips moist from your kiss, but he could read your face and let you down talking a step back. Leo was many things but he knew when to stop.

Gathering yourself you clutched your heaving chest and ran from the bathroom and clean out of the lair. This was all too much and you had to get away, you had to go home. You needed to think. 

After reaching your apartment you immediately headed into the shower to cool yourself off. It took almost 20 full minutes before you felt yourself begin to relax and the burning ach in your core to subside. Your head was fully under the stream and your eyes lidded watching the water drip from your face. What were you going to do? Leonardo was almost too excited about the prospect of having you, he was cocky most of the night and was pushing all the buttons you had. Raphael on the other hand didn’t confront you, didn’t press or tease too much, at least not as much as Leo did.

Turning off the shower you dried off and slipped into your pajamas consisting of black cotton shorts and a tank top. With a heavy sigh you pushed open the door to your living room you suppressed a shriek of fear seeing Raphael’s unexpected shadow sitting on your couch. 

“Ya left in a hurry and didn’t say good night, are you alright?” His low voice resonated across the walls of your small living room.

You tried to stay calm and stayed in your bathroom doorway; you didn’t want your hormones getting the best of you again. Just his ominous presence in your apartment was already beginning to terrorize you. “Yeah it was getting a little too hot down there, I had to get out.” You calmly confessed crossing your arms over your chest.

“Why was it getting hot?” even through the darkness you could see the bright white of his teeth as he smiled from his seat on your couch, his three fingered hand drumming absentmindedly on the arm of the couch.

“It just was.”

Pressing his hands down on the cushions of your couch Raphael stood to his full height and with three strides of his long legs was in front of you. “I think you left because you have feelings for Leo or me, or maybe the both of us, I don’t know? But I could smell it on you; it was virtually seeping from your pours.”

Another step and he was just a foot away invading in your personal space, and you could smell him again, damn it. “S-so what if I do? Are you going to be cocky about it like Leo was?”

His large green head shook closing his eyes in understanding, “Nah, I just wanted you to know that I love ya too. But if you want Leo I understand and I won’t get in the way. Fearless can get on my last nerve but I love his uptight ass way too much to start a fight over you.”

Dumbfounded you stared at the usually violent turtle, calm and stoic; he wouldn’t fight his eldest brother for your love. Why did that hit you harder then you thought it would? Why did that make you want to kiss him even more? He wasn’t possessive nor did he take you by force.

You gazed up into his green eyes watching them shift back and forth to your own, like he was waiting for you to tell him to leave, to tell him you wanted his brother more then you wanted him. But that was the opposite of what you were feeling, you wanted him to stay, you wanted to kiss him, you wanted him.

With great care your hands lifted to his green cheeks cupping them lightly pulling him down to you. If you weren’t mistaken you could have seen fear in the red brutes eyes, something you had never seen across his weathered masculine features. When you could feel his hot breath on your face you tilted your head slightly and ghosted over his scarred lips. When he didn’t press forward you smiled and closed the gap taking his mouth with a chaste kiss.

You could feel the breath catch in his throat and when Raphael moaned into your mouth you felt shivered dance up your spine. Slowly you felt his hands encircle your waist deepening the gesture further, rumbling when your tongue dipped into his mouth to taste him. His scent, his taste, everything about the red brute was intoxicating, he was rough around the edges but you had found he could be gentle too. You were used to angry, hostile Raph, ready to protect his brothers at all cost, not sweet and tender Raph. You were in trouble but you didn’t’ care, not in the slightest.

You yelped a bit when his arms lifted you off the ground and headed for you bedroom and your vacant bed. The fire you had extinguished with your cold shower was back with a vengeance and when he laid you on your bed settling himself between your open thighs you whimpered in delight feeling his hard length pressing into you.

This felt right, this was what you wanted, but how were you going to tell Leonardo?


End file.
